


Mouth Washing

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [130]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Soap, Weechesters, mouth washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a story where 20 year old dean gives his 16 year old brother a mouth soaping and threatens him with a spanking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth Washing

"Sam, will you cut the bull already?!" Dean growled, annoyed. "I’m done with the crap, and with the way your acting around here when Dad’s gone. It’s bad enough when you argue  _with_  Dad when he’s here.”

"You know what? Fuck you, Dean! I’m sixteen, I’m practically an adult! I’m more grown up than the most of the kids at my school! I know more than them too! I know the truth. I think I can act how I want."

"Just because we have different lives doesn’t mean you can act out. And watch your language!"

"What? You mean like how  _you_  do when Dad’s not around. You’re the one spewing out ‘fuck this’ and ‘fuck that’. You’re the one acting like a moron! I’m done with the bullshit, Dean! I’m done with all the bullshit that I have to put up with. And I’m done with you! So go fuck yourself.”

"Say that one more time." Dean growled.

"Go. Fuck. Your. Self." Sam said, enunciating every word.

Dean moved forward, grabbing Sam and dragging him to the bathroom.

"What the fuck! Let me go!" Sam yelled.

Dean pushed Sam inside the bathroom, following after and shutting the door, turning on the faucet to the skin and wetting the bar of soap that was there. He turned the faucet off, and grabbed Sam’s head, pushing the bar of soap in Sam’s mouth.

"Mmph!" Sam cried out, eyes growing wide, as Dean started scrubbing at Sam’s mouth with the soap. He tried to pull Dean away, but Dean only gripped harder.

"Don’t even think about it, Sam." Dean said. "You’re getting your mouth washed out. Maybe next time you’ll think about what you want to say before you say it, and clean out your vocabulary."

"Dean!" It was garbled and annoyed, but Dean didn’t let up, and Sam tried to pull away again.

"I am not afraid of spanking you." Dean said. "So unless you want one, stop."

Sam grumbled something unintelligible and Dean continued to wash Sam’s mouth out, watching his brother grimace at the taste.

"I’m not perfect Sam. I’ll mess up, but I’m trying to help raise you the best I can." Dean started. "I’ll screw up, I’m human for crying out loud! But I’m trying Sam. I really am. So went you start to act like an idiot, it frustrates me because I just never have any idea what to do! We live together, but I don’t have the same experiences as you, Sam! I don’t know what to do, I can’t always please you! As much as it kills me, I can’t always do it. We just don’t have that life!"

Dean stopped scrubbing Sam’s mouth, and he pulled the soap away, loosening his grip on Sam, to let Sam spit out his mouth, rising away the soap suds.

"I can’t always do everything Sam. It would just help if you played along and acted like it’s fine, even when it’s not. I know it’s not. I have to push crap aside too."

Sam spat out his mouth a few more times before nodding.

"Yeah….OK…I get it." Sam said, looking down at the suds in the sink. "Sorry I was being a brat."

"Sorry I washed your mouth out."

"Right." Sam nodded, glancing up at Dean. "Are we at an understanding?"

"Looks like." Dean said, placing the soap back down and leaving the bathroom.


End file.
